kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Boredom Journey on New Account: The Noob Awakens
WARNING: ''The shit done here is performed be a professional. Do not do this outside. People don't usually play Kancolle twice?'' Follow meh as I journey through my 2nd playthrough of Can't Correct. See if I'm a newbie luck bastard or not. 7-8 DAYS TILL EVENT! Pre-start Surprise Most of us probably never realize this because we cannot read moonrunes, but the game told you about "Ship Taiha" since the start (aka, don't fucking continue your ship if their HP is red). Just a good heads up. 1st Day STARTER PICK! 1ST CONSTRUCTION! Git Gud 1-1, 1-2 Review You will be taught about RNG since 1-1, but you will not experience the real pain of it until 1-3. 1-2 is in-between as you already know if you get it or not since the start. 1-3 will tease you. You will have no problem at all with 1-1 and 1-2 aside from the RNG. As long as you sortie out 6 ships you're guaranteed to win at boss. You will likely obtain your first CL around now if you're doing some construction and with luck. If not, doesn't matter. Combat Importance 0: Morale Because the effect is there before the emoticon shows up, your chance of seeing it before seeing "Formation" is mixed. However, Morale is important. What you need to know is sending your ships out continuously will tired them out '''unless....you manipulate MVP. More on that later. Read here for more info. Combat Importance 1: Formation Formation is most likely the first combat mechanic you will notice (as it's shoved in your face)....unless you got Submarine first or a CL or others as your first ship. This will show up the moment you have 4 ships in your fleet and show you 4 options (5 if you 5 ships). Read here for more info. '''For now, All you need to know for the beginning is that Line ahead if Surface battle and Line Abreast if Submarine battle. ''' Fuck everything else. '''Disclamer: If you wonder why Night Battle wasn't first, it's because you only learn a part about night battle early on. The two things you'll likely notice is that you get to attack one more time and your ship attack from top-down...maybe, if you're very observative, notice that you did more damage at night. However, it is hard to determine when you don't have anything to compare it against and that's what will most likely happen if you ended up with mostly DD/CL fleet. There is also Engagement formation that is a bit hidden because us moon-runers can't read it. Combat Importance 2: Range By the time you obtain your first CL you will likely notice this. When your ship shoots, some gets to shoot first. The range of the ship affects its combat phase; longer range attacks first because...duh....longer range. This info will be important very soon. If two ships have the same range, the first ship to attack between those ships of the same range is random. ''' 1-3 Review 1-3 will be a bit harder because of your first showdown with a '''Heavy Cruiser (CA) (dead-end node) or a Battleship (BB) (boss-node) '''for your fleet of supposedly DD/CL only. You can sit back and spam PvP to level up a bit if desired. It's not too hard yet. A CA or an AV will introduce you to Recon plane. If you have a BB it will be easier but trade with more cost (but now you have a battleship of your own). Aside from all those, the only leftover problem is Engagement where it can screw you up with Red T. You can't do anything with Engagement unless you have a CV along with a Saiun so just roll with it for now. Combat Importance 3: Shelling Phase Previously, you learn about range affecting who gets to shoot first. Now, when you face BB for the first time you will be introduced to a 2nd shelling phase, where you'll get to attack again. '''A battleship 'gives you 2nd attack phase in day battle that goes from top to bottom' instead. It doesn't matter if it's the enemy's or your's BB as long as it 'exist' on the field. Use this knowledge to plan your action. At this point you'll probably notice that this might not be just it for "Day battle" and boy is there more. Combat Importance 4: Detection Combat Importance 5: Engagement World 1 Done! + Ashigara GET! I would recommend obtaining a (light) Aircraft Carrier CV(L) before going into this map. Getting one CV(L) will allow you to get Akagi from this map after you clear her quest that requieres you to sink an aircraft carrier. This is the first map that you will encounter an enemy CV(L) and boy will they pack a punch at you. I went all-in trying to get past 1-4 and clearing World 1 to unlock 1-5. It's a shame that it takes a long ass time because 1-2 and 1-3 is a pain (especially 1-3, fuck you). Obtained 2nd-fleet and started Expedition. Get to Expedition 6 ASAP. In other option, you can get to expedition 9 for two fuel expedition abeit the Expedition 9 takes 4 hours. Combat Importance 6: Air battle Hoo boy....here we go, one of the biggest mechanic you will learn to love and hate. TIP: Abuse the New PVP SYSTEM! If you don't care about your win/lose percentage, just do PVP. This way, you'll always meet high level fleet to leech out those EXP even from D-rank. First-day-ish Shiplist Result: *1 BB: *2 CVL: and + *2 CA: and *3 Core CLs: , and *A bunch of DD: (youmad?), but no Yuudachi... HQ Level: 7 2nd-3rd Day Endless 1-5 and Ignoring construction The goal of the first day is to clear 1-4 as fast as possible. Once 1-5 is unlocked, DD and CL can be leveled here. Other ships can also be leveled here but it's currently best for DD/CL because that's what most of your fleet are. Obviously, you only do the first 3 nodes. Without Oscar (elite-sub on the first node on Line Ahead that is very strong), this will be very easy. Below HQ40, you don't even need ASW equipments to level here at this stage because everything can be 1-shotted. As long as you don't reach the boss, you only get 75 HQ Exp per node (Boss gives 1050) which accumulated to 225 HQ Exp per round. If you have been avoiding spamming 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 boss node your HQ level should be pretty low. However, above HQ40 those subs at 2nd and 3rd node will become Elite, which will be harder to kill and require ASW gear for certainty. It doesn't mean they're more likely to hit you, but it's harder for you to sink them. Make the most out of it before that moment. Prioritizing Isuzu was done for two things: K2 for OASW and K1 for Radars. This is also for the possibility of the event having Submarine Boss map. In addition, if I somehow reached HQ 80 and still don't reach 3-2 or 2-4 (highly unlikely) then I can still level them in 1-5. This won't really do if most of the resources were used in construction early on. 2 big constructions were done to obtain a CV or CVL. Once you obtain one, you'll get Akagi; this will make 1-4 a lot easier. One trial was done for BB construction which resulted in Kirishima (praise RNG). You can easily calculate how many rounds you can do. At the same time, keep doing Expedition 5 for return. You will most likely have a lot of ammo because all early construction is fuel-heavy than ammo-heavy. So you can also do Expedition 9 too if you managed to get Sendai-class collection early. On the other hand, you can use your 3rd fleet to do Expedition 2 to start racking up those buckets. Callback: Ship's range and Morale Leveling in 1-5 is the easiest way to notice this. Whenever you sortie your DD and CL together, you will notice that your CL always attack first. This is because CL's range is Medium ''compared to DD's ''Short range. Use this knowledge along with Morale to control your MVP. Put your CL as flagship and see her raking in most of the MVP in the battle especially after your other girls' morale decreases. Do remember that having two CLs will make the first attack random. Sideline: Hunt the Sendai-class! Sendai-class is, economically, the most important ship you will need. It is worth spamming construction/maps to get the collection. If you're lucky, you'll get them early, which will unlock your 3rd fleet and allow you to do two expeditions at once. That's more resources. In addition to leveling, 1-5 also drops CL, which included Sendai-class and the likes. This allows you to both farm the map and grinding at the same time. The hardest part of today is actually getting Yuudachi. It took me so long to get her. The amount of dedication I put into getting her is the combination of construction, clearing-maps and 1-1-sparklings of one whole day. Second-dayShiplist 4th-5th Day Due to work, nothing much happened in these two days. It's just more 1-5 grinding. Got so finally got 3rd fleet. Now, more expedition so more resources. In addition, got . That will make 2-4A and 3-2A viable now. 1-5 grind does give me something. After some leveling, it's time to move on. Oh right, also join the team. 2-1 Review A very simple map. This map is a combination of more RNG due to two instances where you'll go off-track (unlike 1-4) and MORE CV! So you will need more fighters for this one. On the other hand, you can just brute force it. This is the last map where you'll only meet Non-elite ships (not counting 1-5). It is a good idea to clear this first even if you need to brute force it because you want to get to 2-2/2-3 so you can start racking in resources from "Transport Quest". Da Shiplist I am betting myself that the first map will be a Submarine map. This is why my focuses are on the DD/CL (also, they're easy to level in 1-5 early on). Even if it isn't, it is still a good idea to level them up to avoid having weak DD/CL because that's usually the new players problem. Large ships are easier to level because you'll level them more. I'll pull Isuzu up to 42 (best number) then leave her there until I'm sure it's really Submarine map. Now, once Hibiki and Ushio got to Kai it will be the time to reach 2-4. 6th Day Life sucks when you managed to get a ship to Kai2 in 6 days (who am I kidding, there's definitely more hardcore shipfuckers out there) . In other news, it was announced that there are only 3 Maps this event. This seems pretty pleasant for me. In addition, I'm sensing a submarine map so this doesn't seem to go to waste. Time to roll up that Poi and hope for the best. Oh right....need to clear 2-2 and 2-3 for those juicy one-time quest resources 7th Day 2nd Kai Ni. As much as Naka is inferior to other Kai Ni, she's probably one of the best ship to get to Kai Ni early on due to how easy it is to obtain her compared to the case of Kuma, Nagara and Natori. Therefore, for such case where time is really crunching and you never meet Kuma/Nagara/Natori early on, she will be your best "fast-grind" ship. If you meet the said three, it's better to focus on them, but only if you didn't invest a lot of time into Naka already. Bonus Pic: 8th Day Final 7-8 Days Progress for the Newb Account. It was fun while it lasted....now....to the Event....you think I got a cha... ....Okay.... Category:Blog posts